


If You Stay With Me

by superbatchhiddleslock



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Starbucks, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbatchhiddleslock/pseuds/superbatchhiddleslock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve has too much time of his hands, and Bucky not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it absolutely sucks ass. Comments would be greatly appreciated though, so feel free to leave criticism.
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is all I'm doing for now, because I just started high school and wow, is it weird! I will try and update asap though, so stay tuned.

When Steve woke up, it was as if God had lain a filter over Brooklyn. There was the eerie calm that comes right before a hurricane, and he knew it would rain soon that morning. Steve just wished Bucky was there to watch it with him.

***

“What about that one, Stevie?” Bucky asked, pointing a finger at a fluffy cloud in the blue sky. They laid side by side on the balcony of their small apartment, enjoying the sun. Bucky had gotten the day off from the diner and he didn’t need to be to the docks for a couple of hours.

“Looks like a lemur sword fighting a walrus,” Steve answered, enveloped in his world he so often slipped into. Bucky turned his head towards his best friend, looking at him adoringly.

“Wish I could see the way you do, Steve. Amazing what you can pick out of the boring ol’ clouds.”

“I have terrible vision and you know it, Buck. I just see what I want. I’m stuck here all day, every day and I gotta find a way to keep myself busy when you’re gone.”

“You miss me while I’m at work, Stevie?” Bucky teased, though he did wish he could spend more time with the little guy. 

"Cut it out, Bucky," Steve said, red creeping to the tips of his ears as he mumbles something about only needing a new sketchbook to pass the time. 

 "Oh, you know I'm only playing with you, Buddy,  _and_ you know I only gotta work so much to pay the rent."


End file.
